Potter Puppet Pals
by aprun
Summary: Here's a fanfiction based off a flash movie based on a movie based on a book. Harry, Ron, Hermione surf the net and find a movie that entertains and humiliates them. Here what they say.


Potter Puppet Pals  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were at Ron's house for the summer. They had once again saved Harry from the horrors of the Dursley's. However, nothing prepared them for what they were about to find...  
"Hey Ron! I never knew your dad had internet access," exclaimed Harry. "Yeah, we could never figure the internet out though. Don't know how those bloody muggles could depend on it though. It's so confusing. And come on! How can you surf on a box in your room with no water!" "Oh please Ron. It's an expression," said Hermione while rolling her eyes. Harry ignored their bickering and went on to google. "Here's a site where you can search for anything. What should we type in?" asked Harry. "How about Potter Pals." Harry already started to type as fast as he can and accidently wrote Potter twice and and misspelled one of the words. "Darn, now it says Potter Puppet Pals" said Harry. "Well it's only for fun. How about we try it out anyway?" asked Hermione. "You have fun?" said Ron sarcastically. Hermione glared at him. Harry pressed the search button and it blinked to the next page. To their surprise, there were matches. "Hey look! There's a movie. Why don't we take a look?" asked Harry. They pressed the website title and were taken to newgrounds website. WATCH THIS MOVIE!!! Blared at them. Harry of course clicked it. The movie began....  
  
The theme song sounded and a sign introduced the movie. Potter puppet pals: Bothering Snape.  
  
"Hey Harry, they even have Snape. Think it could be a coincidence?" asked Ron. "Naw"  
  
Two very bad looking people looking like Harry and Ron came on. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter." "And I'm Ron!"  
  
"Bloody hell!" They even got us!" said Ron and Harry.  
  
"Hey let's go bother Snape!" said Harry. "Righto!" said Ron.  
  
Ron, who had gotten a drink now spit out his mouth's contents. "Righto?!?!?! I would never say Righto! How lame is that!!!"  
  
"I am Professor Snape the potions Master." Drawled Snape. "Ready? Let's go bother him" said Harry. "Bother bother bother Get off! bother bother bother Get off! bother bother bother Ahhhh bother bother bother." Said Harry and Ron and Snape. (The one saying other than bother.) Harry and Ron ran/glided off the set leaving Snape lying downwards.  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaha. Oh my god, that's sick yet so satisfying. We should bring a copy to Hogwarts!  
  
"Woohoo! That was fun!" exclaimed Ron. "I liked the part when he stopped moving"  
  
"Me too" sniggered Harry.  
  
"Let's do it again!" exclaimed Ron. They went to where Snape was and started to 'Bother' him again. "Oh no!" said Snape. "Stop it, Stop it. AVADA KEDAVRA!" screamed Snape. A Green Light came out of his wand and went towards Harry and Ron. They fell to a steaming heap.  
  
"Hey! I knew Snape was annoyed with us but kill us?" said Ron. "You know what I think he would if he got the chance.  
  
The Snape bent down and said, "Oh no" suddenly Dumbledore popped up.  
  
"Now Snape will get punished," said rule abiding Hermione.  
  
"Hello everybody! Hello Severus!"said Dumbledore cheerfully. "Um sir, I can explain." "What's this? It seems young Harry and Ron are taking an afternoon nap." Dumbledore said while Snape snook away.  
  
"Oh my god! How can anyone be that thick!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"Let's see what they've got in their pockets" said Dumbledore while reaching down to them.  
  
"Oh my god is he thieving us!"  
  
"Alas, 9 sickles and a dungbomb this is my lucky day!" Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Bloody hell he is!"  
  
"Now where did Snape go... More importantly where the hell am I?" Dumbledore looked around and went down. He appeared up with no robe on. "ICKEN TIME!" and he started to bob up and down as if dancing. THE END.  
  
"He had no clothes on" said Harry. "What time did he say Hermione?" asked Ron. "He was an idiot!" said Hermione and apparently forgot it was a puppet show online. "Hey who was the sick demented idiot who made this?" asked Ron. "Well here's a profile." Hey, there's a sequal!" "Even though this was VERY demeaning, I want to see this. I wasn't even in this one." Harry and Ron stared at her. "WHY in the world would you want to?" Hermione blushed. "Let's just go on okay!"  
  
That's the end of that. Who knows what that last part says. I don't own Harry Potter or Potter Puppet Pals unfortunately. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and PPP belongs to Neil Cicierega. Who does know what Dumbledore said at the end? Next chapter is the one on part 2. Here's the link to the movie so you can watch it yourself and laugh your parts off though. I sure did. Still looking for them.http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view.php?id=125471 


End file.
